1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment, more particularly to circuit modules installed in a chassis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic equipment is typically arranged in a rack or chassis containing circuit modules. The circuit modules usually comprise a circuit card with electronic circuits and a protective casing surrounding the circuit card. The circuit modules also include one or more connectors that provide an electrical interface between the circuit modules and the chassis.
When upgrading or repairing electronic equipment, it is common to replace or add circuit modules. Many circuit modules are attached to an equipment chassis in a manner that makes the removal or addition of circuit modules inconvenient. Many mounting techniques require the use of specialized hardware such as screws, clips or special tools. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,208 entitled "Housing and Connection Device For Electronic Modules" discloses using a captive screw. In addition to being inconvenient, the screws and clips could accidentally fall into a circuit module and cause a short circuit. Other latching mechanisms do not require special hardware, but they are difficult to operate and sometimes require reaching into inconvenient locations.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior latching mechanism in an unlatched position. Circuit module 2 is rotatably connected to equipment chassis 4 by engaging bracket 6 of circuit module 2 with rod 8 of equipment chassis 4. From this position, circuit module 2 rotates so that connectors 10 and 12 mate. As circuit module 2 rotates latch 14 enters opening 16 and locks the module in place.
FIG. 2 illustrates the prior electronic module latching system in a latched position. Connectors 10 and 12 are in a mated position, and latch 14 has passed through opening 16 to lock the module into a latched position. Unlatching the module requires pressing up on latch 14 so that it may pass through opening 16 as module 2 is rotated in a manner to disconnect connector 10 from connector 14. The location of latch 14 is inconvenient because it is difficult to press up on the latch when other circuit modules are mounted directly below the module to be removed.